When the Sea meets the Sky
by missinghalo55
Summary: Haruka/Michiru fic. Michiru is forced to marry her enemy....which happens to be the Uranian prince..::chapter 4 uploaded::
1. Michiru meets

Title: When the Sea meets the Sky  
  
Author: x X Blizzard X x  
  
Rated: PG  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own sailormoon...I own the story though  
  
The planet of Uranus was the strongest of all the planets of the universe. The king of Uranus ruled all of the planets except one planet, Neptune. The blue planet did not give up easily. Both became enemies. What gave peace to both planets was that the king of Neptune died of an unexpected heart attack. Since all of the other planets in the solar systems had a king, the king of Uranus decided that his son would take the heir of Neptune's throne. The queen of Neptune did not like the idea but she had no choice but to approve the marriage. The inner planets agreed to come to the grand ball and later, the wedding ceremony.  
  
"NO! Mom! I can't believe you would do this to me!!" Michiru screamed. Michiru had a slender, pale body. Her wavy aqua hair gave her perfection to her physical feature. Her emerald eyes represented the symbol of Neptune. She had a great talent of art and music.  
  
"Honey, please. I never want this to happen either. I'm sorry. But we have no other choice of would take the heir of the throne. I don't think that you would want to marry a complete stranger off the streets." The queen of Neptune responded.  
  
"The prince is A COMPLETE stranger to me! I never even met him and now I have to marry him!" The aqua haired woman sobbed.  
  
"Well at least you can meet and greet him at the grand ball. Look, I'm very sorry and sad to say this, but you have to cooperate with the prince of Uranus whether you like it or not. We don't have a son to heir of the throne and you are the only blood-related heir. Please Michru, maybe the prince wouldn't be so bad at all." The queen said sadly.  
  
The grand ball is where all of the kings, queens, princesses, and princes of all of the planets meet together with peace and prosperity. This was held at the palace of the planet Uranus. The ball was also held for the Neptunian princess and the Uranium prince to get to know each other before the wedding.  
  
The grand ball had an orchestra, the throne of where the king and queen sat, a huge buffet, and a dance floor in the center. The building was colossal.  
  
"Don't be sad, Michiru. I'm sure that the prince would be nice and everything. Give him a chance." The blue shorthaired women said. She was also known as Ami, princess of Mercury. They were at the ball, expecting for the prince of Uranus, who hasn't shown up yet.  
  
"You sound like my mother." Michiru responded. Makoto, the princess of Jupiter and Minako, the princess of Venus came over.  
  
"Hi" Ami said.  
  
"Hey." They both replied.  
  
"Where's Rei?" Makoto asked.  
  
"She's talking to Prince Mamoru and princess Serenity over there." Minako pointed.  
  
"Did you see the Uranus prince yet?" Ami asked.  
  
"I heard that he's really mean and everything. I also heard that no one outside of the planet has seen him before." The princess of Jupiter responded.  
  
"Maybes he's shy." Minako suggested.  
  
"Or not." A husky, dark voice said. It belonged to a short blond haired young gentleman.  
  
All the girls looked up to see who it was.  
  
"And you are...??" Ami asked.  
  
"Prince of Uranus, my lady." He bowed. He was wearing a tux with a golden bow tie to represent the color of Uranus. He had a pin of the symbol of Uranus in his left side of his suit. He was a head taller than Michiru. His eyes were dark brown.  
  
"What is your name?" Michiru asked.  
  
"Haruka."  
  
"HEY! Haruka!" The prince turned. A medium sized built man wearing a tux similar to Haruka's came over. He was a little taller than Haruka. His hair was light brown and his eyes were pure black.  
  
"Who is that?" The princess of Jupiter asked.  
  
"Kentoras, also the prince of Uranus." He responded. 


	2. The Sad Truth

Note: Hey, thx for the reviews! Anyway...on with the story...  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Michiru and the girls were shocked. "How dare you steal my bribe-to-be, Haruka? She is mine." Kentoras grinned. Haruka blushed heavily. The princesses were very confused. "You mean....there's two princes of Uranus?" The aqua haired woman asked. "Precisely. Father says that the older son will get to marry the princess of Neptune, the younger son will inherit the Uranus throne. Since I'm older, and, heh, handsomer, I get to marry you, babe." Kentoras grinned as he looked up and down of Michiru's slender body. This disgusted Michiru, and she said "Hmph!" and walked off to the buffet table. Haruka hit Kentoras in the back of his head. "Ow!" he said. "Look what you did, you moron! You pissed her off!" Haruka growled.  
  
"O-okkay. We will be over there." Makoto and the girls started to back away. 'Whoa, that was not what I expected! Haruka's pretty cute...." Minako started to daydream. Ami sighed. It was usual for Minako to drool all over every cute guy she finds. They all went to join Princess Rei, who was still talking to Prince Mamoru and Princess Serenity. They wanted to tell them the 'surprising' news. Michiru gracefully went to the buffet table to regain herself.  
  
"Haruka!" Kentoras was annoyed. "Even if you were older than me, you still couldn't marry Michiru. Cause you know why???" Kentoras started to smile. He was waiting for Haruka to answer his question in some intelligent way. Haruka made an angry face. His fists started to clench. "You know why. Now get out of my way. Michiru is mine, no matter what you do." Kentoras started to walk towards the buffet table, bumping into Haruka's left shoulder purposely. Haruka didn't look back. Instead, his fists jammed into his pockets and he sadly walked to his chamber.  
  
All of the princesses except Serenity watched the scene. Mamoru and Serenity decided to take a long stroll in the garden outside. "What's Kentoras's problem?" Makoto shook her head. "Poor Haruka." Minako said sadly as she watched closely at Haruka walking away. Ami put her hand on her friend's shoulder. "I'm sure he's fine. Maybe he wants to be alone. Come on, there's many other princes in this ball to talk to." Ami reassured Minako. Makoto took Minako's hand and started to pull her. "Come on guys! Lets get some food!" They all went to the buffet table where Michiru was standing.  
  
"Hey Michiru." The blue haired woman greeted as Michiru sadly looked up. "What's wrong Michiru?" Everyone was concerned as Ami was. ::silence:: They waited till Michiru responded which wasn't what they expected to hear. "I don't want to marry Kentoras or Haruka! This is so unfair! In my heart, Uranus is always the enemy! I hate this!" Michiru started to sob. "Oh my." Minako responded as the inners started to comfort the princess of Neptune.  
  
Meanwhile....  
  
Haruka walked to his room and locked his door. Damn, damn, damn! Why am I having 'feelings' for Michiru???!! Kentoras was right, I could never ever love Michiru...because I'm a girl..I don't want hurt her....maybe if i can love her...... It all started when Haruka was very young. She was a tomboy and hated dresses. The Uranium queen thought that if her princess acts like this throughout her life, no prince would marry her. Her father and mother decided that Haruka could be their second son, though no one will find out. Haruka fitted perfectly in a man's figure, she had muscles and had a low voice. Kentoras thought it was wrong, but he promised that he would not tell anyone. In the planetary law, only princes are allowed to marry whomever they chose to by the permission of their father. This gave Haruka's secret to be safe for now. Princesses cannot choose and was often forced to marry strangers from their parents.  
  
Kentoras was skinny and tall all most his life. He didn't really have any muscles to 'show off' and was often jealous of Haruka. Instead of pale and white like Haruka, Kentoras had a brown body. His hair was short as Haruka's and was gelled back. Haruka did not like his look but choose not to say anything. Since Haruka was cuter and more handsome, she got lots of attention from other girls. She didn't mind. Instead, she enjoyed flirting and talking to them.  
  
::sniff:: ::sniff:: Am I suppose to be lonely forever?? Will I have a lover one day like father and mother?? Oh god, what am I thinking....IM A LESBIAN, GOD DAMNIT! Haruka suddenly punched the mirror on her wall. It instantly shattered into pieces. A thin line of blood dropped on the side of her fist. She was losing her temper. She was panting really fast and started to think about a lot of things. Memories, the past, girls, her father, her mother, her brother, the ball, Michiru....  
  
Even though Haruka gained a lot of attention, she didn't have many friends. Kentoras and she weren't allowed to fly to other planets because they were scared of what Uranus might do if they did the wrong thing. Uranus had the power. No other planet defeated Uranus except one...... 


	3. History

Chapter 3  
  
Damn, the mirror broke...mother will not be happy about this....better go back to the ball before they notice I'm gone....Haruka's mother did not like Haruka's temper. When she punched the wall or broke something, she would always hurt herself, which made her mother worried. Haruka went to the bathroom to straighten herself. Her golden bow was slanted and her white cotton shirt was wrinkled. Her knuckles were bleeding slowly. She cleaned it, which ended up having red marks on her knuckles. She didn't care. She went to the bedroom, got out an ironed white cotton shirt and changed. After Haruka was done, she made sure she looked the same since twenty minutes ago. She then slowly walked back to the ball.  
  
Meanwhile......at the ball....  
  
I will not disgrace father...Kentoras may fool mother, but he cannot fool me.. Michiru sighed. Kentoras was talking to her mother. Her friends were busy stuffing themselves with food. She did not like this whole marrying thing. Michiru wished that her father were still alive. That way, Neptune will still have control without Uranus barging in. Yes, it was Neptune that was the only planet that defeated Uranus. When the Neptunian king was very young (who was a prince), Uranus started to conquer each planet rapidly. Their military force was very advanced and the king of Uranus was merciless. For ten years, Uranus practically took over the solar system. Many of the planets tried to cope together with their militaries to defend and defeat Uranus. They failed. On the tenth and final year of the Great War, Uranus tried to rule over Neptune. Neptune, however, had a different approach. They built a complex invisible, strong barrier outside of the planet to defend Uranus's attacks. They invented the "hyper beam" during the war. When Uranus attacked outside of the walls, the hyper beam would go through the barrier and destroy anything it touches. Uranus's military grew weak, which gave a good chance for Neptune to defeat them. They did. Instead of taking Uranus's people as slaves, stealing the secret military force inventions, and torturing the king and his family, Neptune made Uranus a treaty. Uranus will never try to conquer Neptune, nor steal their "inventions." Two years ago, Uranus broke the treaty.  
  
Haruka came back and decided to talk to Kentoras who was busy talking to who seemed like the queen of Neptune. Haruka went over and tapped lightly over Kentoras's shoulder. "What?" Kentoras turned around. "I need to talk to you for a minute." Haruka responded calmly. "Back off, can't you see I'm busy?? Talking to the queen of Neptune!" He retorted. He had no time for this. "Excuse for a moment, madam." She nodded. He then roughly pulled Haruka over to a corner. "What is it this time??" Kentoras asked angrily. "It's about Michiru." Haruka said. 


	4. Consultations

Chapter 4  
  
"Oh? Now what does my honorable sister want from me this time?" Kentoras was annoyed. But he grinned to show interest into the subject. Haruka did not like this but chose to keep her temper down and started to speak. "Michiru is going to be the queen of Neptune. That means you are going to be the king of Neptune." Kentoras raised his eyebrow. "What's your point??"  
  
"It means that you have the power over Neptune. Look, I don't think that the people of Neptune will appreciate as a prince of Uranus being their king. That means that you'll have to prove to them that we aren't bad as we were. This also helps our kingdom very much." Haruka explained. Kentoras thought for a moment. She was right. "How does this link to Michiru?" Kentoras asked. "The people of Neptune trust Michiru better than they do to you. This means that whatever Michiru says about you, true or not, they'll believe her. You have to show to Michiru that you are a loyal, honest, responsible, nice king and deserves what a husband should deserve from his wife." Haruka said.  
  
"I....haven't thought of that....I guess you're right..." Kentoras stated. He started to lean against the wall and sighed. Haruka didn't know if he was tired or was thinking. There was a moment of silence between the two. "I'm going to get something to eat." Haurka finally said and Kentoras nodded. Haruka didn't really want to get something to eat but she wanted to get away from the silence between her brother and her. She walked slowly to the buffet table. To her big surprise, Michiru was standing. Alone. She had a few choices: A) Walk up to her and chat B) Walk away C) Eat D) Don't do anything. She didn't want to choose choices C and D. She had ten seconds to choose. She slowly walked towards Michiru.  
  
Her whole body was shaking. Kentoras was right. She had no right to interfere. She was getting closer to Michiru. When she was close enough, she lightly tapped on Michiru's shoulder. Michiru turned around. When Michiru realized who it was, she slapped Haruka. Hard. Haruka's eyes went wide with surprise. "What was that for?" she asked. "For everything you've done!!" Michiru then quickly ran outside. Sobbing. "That went well...hahaha..it's called rejection, sis" a man said. Haruka turned. Kentoras was standing, grinning. Haruka was angry and confused. She needed to straighten out. She pushed Kentoras out of the way and followed where Michiru ran. Kentoras yelled, "Good luck...hahahha...yeah right.." He mumbled the last two words. He then walked to talk to some of the inners.  
  
"Michiru!" Haruka yelled. She couldn't find her anywhere in the courtyard. Where did she go? Haruka continued to look around for her. She then heard really quiet sobs. She began to walk closer. There, she found Michiru on a bench curled up into a ball. Oh my god, what have I done? Haruka didn't want to surprise her or get her mad again so she said, "Hey. May I join you?" Michiru looked up. She wiped her teary eyes. "No." Instead of walking away, Haruka walked closer to Michiru until she was in front of Michiru.  
  
"I know you may think that Uranus is an evil planet. But, things have changed over the past few years." Michiru started to speak but Haruka interrupted her. "Please let me finish. Okay, so we haven't given you the greatest impression of us. But even if you think we are all evil, you would still not know who we are. I'm not evil to tell you the truth." Michiru gave Haruka a cold stare. Haruka proceeded. "You don't even know me. How would you know that I'm evil or not? I may be related to a merciless king, but you don't even know who I am, first of all. Look, I'm sorry that your father died but things have shifted around. I understand that you'll hate Uranus forever but please don't blame on my brother. Okay, he might act like a jerk most of the time but he's loyal and honest." Haruka sighed. She was done with her speech. She decided it was best to leave Michiru. She slowly walked away. Haruka..., Michiru thought. Haruka's right. Not everyone is evil but still....Uranus is her all time enemy. Michiru thought for a moment. Then, Michiru started to run after Haruka. 


End file.
